


Unconscious Feelings

by AlexisSphinx



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Don't care, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason/Medea pairing, i'm trash, kinda crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSphinx/pseuds/AlexisSphinx
Summary: Medea can't help falling for Jason, but does he love her back? How will she deal with these unconscious feelings?I suck at summaries XD Please read, I know it's been a while since Atlantis but I couldn't help myself. Is also posted on Fanfic under JellyfishSisters. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know its been a while since Atlantis but I just love this pairing so much! I hope you guys enjoy this and I should update fairly quickly for a while as I have the first 9 chapters written (and posted on fanfic.net). Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they make me very happy! Enjoy-:)

The last thing Medea remembered was walking towards Jason, his sword at her throat. She knew that one wrong move could end it all. She was standing so close to him, looking straight into those gorgeous eyes of his and those lips she so desperately wanted to kiss. No wonder Ariadne fell for him she wondered to herself.

"You can't deny it," she said out loud to him, referring to the feelings she knew he had for her. She watched as Jason slowly lowered his sword, but she did not see him quickly raise it again to knock her out. She fell and was caught by Jason's quick reflexes. She could hear voices, but could not make out what they were saying. Was someone calling her name? She felt cool hands on her face; It must be Pasiphae she thought, although a part of her wished it could be Jason. She heard Pasiphae's voice ordering a guard to take her to her chambers and she felt herself being lifted from the hard ground so she let herself drift back into unconsciousness and dreams of Jason.

She woke to something cold and wet on her face and the healer sat in the old chair in her room. She sat up, the cloth sliding from her face and her head spinning wildly.

"Where is my aunt?" she ordered.

"Pasiphae is with the prisoner in the cells, but I must insist that you…" the healer tried to say, but Medea had heard enough. She strode out the door and down to the cells; she needed answers.

She found Pasiphae staring at the beautiful young man and decided to tread cautiously so as not to startle the older woman. Pasiphae heard her none the less and turned her head to tell, what she thought was a guard, to leave her be, but when she saw her protégé, her face softened.

"How are you feeling?" was all Pasiphae asked and Medea instantly replied with "I'm fine" although her head was still spinning like a spinning top so she went back to staring at how handsome Jason was; at his handsome features, his strong jaw line and his soft lips. Oh, how she wanted so desperately to feel those lips against hers, to fun her hands through his soft, curly hair. She was vaguely aware that Pasiphae had asked her a question about what Jason had said to her and it was only when Pasiphae had called her name that she answered, with the first thing that Jason had said to her about how she deserved to die or something like that. It was probably best not to tell Pasiphae about what she sensed and felt about Jason and how she knew he felt about her. So instead, asked what Pasiphae would do to him, hoping that she would not kill the man Medea had fallen for.

"It is not that simple" came the cryptic reply, which was not at all what Medea had been expecting. What wasn't so simple, that Pasiphae could not kill one of her enemies?

"Why?" she asked out loud, needing to know the answer.

"Because he is my son" replied Pasiphae and with that simple statement, realisation hit Medea like a charging bull. Her eyes widen with shock and her breathing grew more rapid.

I'm in love with my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Medea lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling; she had given up on sleep hours ago and was merely waiting for the dawn and thinking about what Pasiphae had said about Jason.

"You are going to kill him, but he is your son!" exclaimed Medea.

"I lost him the day his father took him away from me! "Retaliated Pasiphae, pouring the poison into the cup she was planning to give Jason. How can she do this to her own son? Thought Medea to herself.

As she remembered that moment of confusion in her mentor and family, she remembered also the joy she felt at seeing Jason fleeing the temple, alive and well. Oh how she wished she could run with him, then maybe, just maybe, he could love her the way she loves him. But that would never happen and Medea knew it. So it is time to get your head out of the clouds! She internally berated herself for thinking anything so ludicrous. But it was as if her mind could not process the fact that her and Jason would never be and so her subconscious drifted back into images of Jason.

When the dawn finally came, Medea had fallen asleep, if only for a few hours but was woken by the morning sun. Why did I choose the East facing room? She wondered as it meant that she was woken at dawn everyday which was fine in the winter but was a pain in the summer. She sat up, yawned, stretched and groaned as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed just sitting there for a few moments, letting her eyesight clear from the morning bleariness. As she was taking off her night gown and putting on her corset, there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" asked Medea irritably, annoyed that she hadn't got enough sleep.

"The Queen wishes to see you in a matter of upmost importance in the throne room. Immediately" came the servant's voice.

"She's not Queen yet" muttered Medea under her breath. "I'm coming" she told the servant. She finished getting dressed and strode down to the throne room wondering what the 'matter of upmost importance' could possibly be today. There seemed to be a new one every day recently.

When she walked into the throne room, the first thing she noticed was the man standing in front of Pasiphae, hands behind his back. She internally groaned when she recognised who it was; Perseus. He stood at 6ft 6inches and had tousled, sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes with well-defined muscles and half the women in Greece swooned when he went past. He saw Medea coming and gave her a dazzling smile to which she just rolled her eyes and took her place at Pasiphae's side.

Perseus gave a deep bow from the waist and Medea couldn't help but look him over and compare him to Jason in every way; the way he smiled, the way he talked, even the way he held his head. She decided that he wasn't worth her time; yes he was handsome, but no one could come close to Jason.

"You're Majesty." He started off, in his deep, luscious voice "I have had word from Atlantis that the Queen is getting married." At this, the Queen sat up and Medea was suddenly listening intently.

"Who to?" Pasiphae demanded "Spit it out man! Who is Ariadne getting married to?" she was getting impatient.

"I believe his name is Jason." Replied Perseus. Pasiphae looked slightly annoyed yet amused by this, as if all her previous feelings about Jason had disappeared and he was just someone to get rid of rather than her son. Medea however, suddenly found it incredibly hard to breathe. It was as if the air had been sucked out the room, a hole had appeared beneath her and her heart was being pulled from her, her chest hurt that much. She put a hand out against the wall to steady herself and tried to compose herself so as not to attract attention. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything, and why would they, they'd probably only get in trouble for it; it wasn't worth the bother.

"When will this wedding take place?" asked Medea, rather shakily. Pasiphae looked at her curiously as though she could tell something was wrong. Perseus looked straight into her eyes and smirked and she could just tell what he was thinking and it was not pretty.

"In two weeks' time, milady." He said to her.

"Thank you Perseus, this has been most intriguing. You are dismissed." Pasiphae replied curtly; never one to mess around. When Perseus had left, she turned to Medea, "Medea, I want you to find out where this wedding is taking place and I want you to prevent it at all costs. If Jason marries Ariadne then Atlantis will be lost to us forever. I would rather him be dead than this happen. Do you understand?" she asked Medea. Medea looked at Pasiphae with a confused and slightly horrified expression, and was about to refuse when she thought that this could be the perfect opportunity for her to get Jason alone and tell him that she loved him.

"Yes, I will do it." She replied to Pasiphae nodding. She turned and strode down the halls to her room where she shut and locked her heavy oak door and promptly paced around the room and punching a wall, making her knuckles bleed before collapsing on her bed, sobbing.

It had been two weeks and it was time for Medea to put her plan into action. She was to head out and watch Jason on his 'stag do' whatever that was. Then she was supposed to go to the wedding and 'kill' Jason and possibly Ariadne too. She walked down to the stables where her favourite horse, Hades, was saddled and ready to go. She loved this horse, he was black as night except for this one mark in the middle of his forehead which was as white as snow. He was also the most intelligent horse Medea had ever known, he always seemed to know where he was going and was silent as death wherever he went. She leapt nimbly into the saddle and galloped off into the woods where she knew Jason would be.

When she got to about a mile away from where Jason was supposed to be, Medea slid off the saddle and tied Hades' reigns to a nearby branch, making sure he could reach the small river that ran through the woods. When she made sure that he was comfortable, she set off.

She found Jason's 'stag group' about half a mile away from where they were supposed to be. She stepped cautiously, blending into the night. She settled down in a comfortable patch of ferns and watched the group, including Hercules, Pythagoras and a few of the soldiers Medea had seen around Atlantis. Hercules was very obviously drunk and even Pythagoras was a little bit tipsy but Jason however, did not seem too influenced by the wine. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw him. He looked so handsome with the firelight gleaming off his muscular arms and chest. Oh how she wanted to be wrapped up in those arms in a sweet embrace. She saw him coming towards her, probably to relieve himself. Now was her chance. As he came closer, she stood up. Jason looked up and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"Medea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters I know, hopefully they will get longer as I get more ideas! I apologise for all spelling and grammar errors, this is unbetad so yeah, sorry. Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
